Lentos Poderes do Tempo
by Animated-Geek-Lonely-Nerd
Summary: Uma simples frase tem o poder de revelar o mais oculto dentro de nós. Torna-se necessário a paciência para que no momento certo a verdade venha a tona e transforme tudo para melhor.


_Oi pessoal! Já estou de volta com mais uma fic. Essa história é a minha versão de como Sherlock e Molly conversaram sobre um certo telefonema. Essa história se passa dentro do universo de Sed mas pode ser lida sem ler Segredos entre as Dimensões ok? Espero que gostem._

* * *

Havia se passado uma semana após o incidente em Sherrinford. Não era só John ou Mycroft que precisavam se recuperar, mas Sherlock ainda mais. Com certeza ele tinha sido o mais afetado por tudo. Pelo menos agora sua irmã parecia estar começando a melhorar. Ela tinha chegado a um estado emocional crítico também, assim como ele e isso afetou a ambos de uma forma profunda.  
Só que algo ainda incomodava Sherlock. Sob pressão e sendo confrontado, ele confessou sentimentos que nem sabia que tinha. E tudo foi revelado num momento tão crítico. Mas sua auto análise não o deixava mentir. Sherlock realmente amava Molly.  
Até então isso era um fato. O problema era como lidar com esse fato. Sua mente estava tão confusa como nunca ficara antes. Se ele dissesse a Molly que era verdade, como ela reagiria? E o que ele queria? Um relacionamento romântico? Em teoria sim, mas ele não se sentia pronto para a prática. Por incrível que pareça, se achava inseguro. Não saberia conduzir um relacionamento. Pelo menos não agora. Não quer dizer que ele não queria. Ele respirou fundo,pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Molly.

 _"Pode me encontrar no Speedy's?"_

Ela logo viu a mensagem. E ficou pensando na resposta. Era a primeira vez que ele entrava em contato com ela depois do incidente. Molly ainda estava muito abalada. De todo coração ela acreditou no que ouviu naquele dia. Sabia e tinha certeza de que Sherlock Holmes a amava. Mas lá no fundo havia uma pequena dúvida. Pairava em sua mente a ideia de que ele fez isso por algum outro motivo e acabou fingindo muito bem.  
Bom, talvez nesse encontro teria sua resposta.  
Sherlock estava sentado em uma das mesinhas, seus dedos tamborilavam nervosos. Ele realmente estava uma pilha de nervos. Respirou fundo quando Molly passou pela porta.  
-Oi-ela disse se sentando.  
-Olá-ele deu um sorriso sem graça-eu preciso te dizer uma coisa e antes que comece preciso pedir que me perdoe.  
-Do que exatamente estamos falando?-ela exigiu que ele fosse direto.  
-Lembra de quando te liguei semana passada?-Sherlock disse lentamente-Você estava sendo ameaçada de morte.  
-O que?-ela se assustou-Como...  
-Bem eu descobri que tenho uma irmã-ele prosseguiu ainda se sentindo desconfortável-e ela é uma psicopata desde muito jovem. E... ela quis se vingar de mim... por deixá-la de lado na infância. Ela me fez passar por provas, desafios... que me colocassem ao extremo emocionalmente. Ela te mataria se eu não te fizesse dizer eu te amo.  
-Eu... -Molly não pode evitar sentir um misto de pavor e mágoa-quer dizer que... só fez isso pra salvar a minha vida?  
-Não disse o que disse só por isso-ele murmurou-acontece que depois descobri que minha irmã estava blefando. Não tinha uma bomba na sua casa como ela havia dito.  
-É um alívio saber que uma psicopata simpatizou comigo-Molly comentou, ainda atordoada.  
-O que quero dizer é que...-ele pensou bem nas palavras-não acho que eu tenha mentido sobre o que disse. O problema é que meus pensamentos estão confusos. Depois de tudo que eu passei com minha irmã não acho que esteja pronto... mas eu só te peço que tenha paciência comigo. Que continue sendo minha amiga. Porque quando esclarecer e organizar tudo dentro de mim eu vou contar a você. Vou... tomar uma decisão sobre nós. No momento certo.  
-Sabe...-ela disse depois de suspirar e dar um sorriso seco-parte de mim já esperava isso. Mas... acho que posso realmente ver além de você, confio no que está me prometendo. Vou esperar sua decisão, seja lá quando decidir. Se precisar de mim vou estar aqui por você.  
-Obrigado Molly-Sherlock estava genuinamente agradecido.  
-Agora se quiser falar sobre a sua irmã...-ela percebeu o quanto ele precisava desabafar.  
-Certo, o nome dela é Eurus-ele começou e narrou tudo que tinha passado e a verdade omitida por Mycroft. Enquanto ouvia, Molly ainda conseguiu manter a esperança. Ver que aquele telefonema tinha abalado Sherlock tão profundamente a ponto de o fazer ser cuidadoso com os sentimentos dela lhe dava forças para ter paciência e acreditar que no tempo certo, Sherlock retribuiria o amor que Molly tinha por ele.  
Por ora deixariam aquele acontecimento de lado, não ignorá-lo completamente mas guardado em mente e coração, só esperando o momento de concretizar-se.

* * *

Não pensem que a história vai acabar assim. Aguardem minha próxima história de Sherlolly.


End file.
